Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 1 English Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This is the English dub of the first episode from own Winx Club series the Lettix Club. All the content belongs to me. The Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi but the Lettix Club belongs to me.


"EPISODE 1: The First Meeting Of Smaragda And Bloom"

It was at this time where Smaragda and Bloom are seing at each other from a near distance at the park of Gardenia after, they first discovered that the are both fairies.

Smaragda and Bloom saw each other and got scared.

Smaragda:"Ah. Oh my god."

Bloom:"Huh? Wah who are you?"

Smaragda:"Wait a minute, you look very similar to me."

Bloom:"And you are very similar to me. Like I have seen you somewhere."

Smaragda:"And you seem known to me. I have seen you in a dream I think on where was a girl who's name was Daphne and she said I have a twin sister to which her name is Bloom."

Bloom:"And I had a dream where I met Daphne and she told me that I have a sister who's a twin of me and her name is Smaragda. And after she said that she has the power of water and ice and not the power of the dragon flame like me. And after she said what happened to me and Smaragda when we were babies and... that's all."

Smaragda:"I am Smaragda."

Bloom:"What? You are Smaragda?"

Smaragda:"Yes, and I have the power of water and ice."

Bloom:"So that means that Daphne spoke me about you in the dream. So I am your twin sister since Daphne is our older sister."

Smaragda:"Yes indeed but I must find a magical school where I would need to know more about my magical abilities and powers."

Bloom:"Don't worry I know the place to learn things about your powers sister."

Smaragda:"Okay then let's go."

Bloom took Smaragda to the college of Alfea.

Bloom:"And here we are."

Smaragda:"This is the place you want to go me to go in?"

Bloom:"Yes, and prepare to be amazed at the sight that you will see."

Bloom and Smaragda passed through the school of Alfea.

Smaragda:"Wow this place is huge."

Bloom:"Yes indeed, and welcome to Alfea Smaragda. This is the place where you will learn many things about your powers and your abilities."

Smaragda:"OOOO Bloom thank you that you brought me here to Alfea."

Bloom:"Anything. However I wish you good luck in your aim to become a good fairy."

Smaragda:"Thank you Bloom but do you truly believe that I will become a powerful and a good fairy like you?"

Bloom:"But of course, and I believe it."

Smaragda:"Thank you again. However I find it strange to learn that I have an older sister, a twin sister and that I am a fairy after so many years I live in Gardenia."

Bloom:"You'll routine believe me. However and I discovered that I have magical powers and that I am a fairy in the past and I was very impressed when I became fairy. And I guess you will be impressed too."

Smaragda:"I imagine that it will be nice to be a fairy."

Bloom:"Believe me it is and to tell you the truth you will have through many transformations to get."

Smaragda:"Transformations? What transformations?"

Bloom:"Leave it better I will let you discover it on by your self better but to tell you the truth that those who fail transformations you take you will becoming more powerful."

Smaragda:"Okay. Thank you."

Bloom:"Ah I didn't told you! Today in Alfea currectly came some new girls to learn things about their powers and about magic. If you want, you can go meet them."

Smaragda:"Nice but where are they?"

Bloom:"They have gone to a room to cohabitate all the five together, if want I can tell you to go in there."

Smaragda:"No thank you but I will find the room on my own however I appreciate that you want to take me to their room but I will go alone."

Bloom:"Okay however their room is upstairs other but in the right side of the building."

Smaragda:"Okay thanks."

Smaragda left to go to the second floor on running.

Bloom:"Anything."

Smaragda found the room where she finds the five brand new girls who came to Alfea recently.

Smaragda:"*knocks on the door*"

Avalanna:"I'll go to open*Goes and opens the door*"

Smaragda:"Hello."

Avalanna:"It seems that you are you too one of the new students who came to Alfea today right?"

Smaragda:"Yes. But my sister told me that they came five brand new girls here at Alfea today."

Avalanna:"Yes indeed I am one of these new students who came to Alfea. Come in through to get to know my friends and me."

Smaragda:"Okay."

Smaragda walks into the room and Avalanna closes the door.

Penelope:"Hello you will have to be also one more brand new student here at Alfea."

Smaragda:"Yes indeed I am. I am Smaragda. I have the powers of water and ice, I am the twin sister of Bloom, I am the sister of Daphne and I came here to learn more things about the magic and my magical abilities. I'm Pleased to meet you girls."

Penelope:"I Am Penelope, I have the powers of water and fire and I came until here too to learn things about magic and about my magical abilities too. Just like my friends Avalanna, Kyla, Selleia and Fay."

Smaragda:"Nice but who is Avalanna, Kyla, Selleia and Fay?"

Avalanna:"*Comes near them* I am Avalanna. Nice to meet you."

Fay, Selleia and Kyla:"*They came to see Smaragda*"

Fay:"Hello girls."

Penelope:"Well Smaragda these are Fay, Kyla and Selleia."

Smaragda:"Hello to you too. I hope we'll become very good friends between us."

Fay:"Oh yes we will become Smara... Mara... What we have said your name?"

Smaragda:"Smaragda."

Fay:"Ooo I understood. I'm Fay and if you want to know what powers I have, I have the powers of the Purple Stars and darkness."

Smaragda:"Wow this is very cool. I have the powers of water and ice."

Selleia:"Nice I'm Selleia and I have the powers of the flame."

Kyla:"And I'm Kyla and I have the power of hate."

Smaragda:"Wait so your power is the hate?"

Kyla:"Yes it is."

Smaragda:"And you Avalanna what is your power?"

Avalanna:"The Crystals."

Smaragda:"So you have the powers of the crystals?"

Avalanna:"Yes. But It's nice to meet you and I hope we will become friends with you."

Penelope:"Whenever welcome to our company and to Lettix Club."

Smaragda:"What is the Lettix Club?"

Fay:"It's the name of our company that we have and we will even use it now that we're fairies. We are in a few words the Lettix Club and since you are our new friend will you enter too in Lettix Club. If you want of course."

Smaragda:"Of course but I want to ask you something?"

Selleia:"Ask us what you want. Don't be shy."

Smaragda:"Did you acquire your magical transformations?"

Fay:"Yes why do you ask?"

Smaragda:"Because I want you to tell me how did you managed to get yours?"

Penelope:"Basically we had the five of us from the beginning but we did not know until we learned it at some point when it needed to battle with monsters and we did something and then we transformed. And after the battle me and the girls decided to come here to Alfea with the only purpose to learn a lot about magic and our magical abilities."

Smaragda:"I understood but to tell you the truth I do not have my magical transformation yet."

Avalanna:"You may have it and simply not know it yet but don't even care you will manage to transform yourself into your magical transformation at some point."

Smaragda:"Thank Avalanna. Especially you girls."

Selleia:"As we have said It's anything."

Smaragda:"Heh."

THE END OF THE EPISODE


End file.
